When two paths cross
by XxClearNoizxX
Summary: Jaune is a goofy nerd and Neptune is all round flirtatious jock. What happens when these two cross paths at a party. A Noah's Arc fanfic(NeptunexJaune)


Neptune Vasilias. How do you describe him? Handsome, a jock, tall, all the girls want him major flirt but a smooth one. When he walks into the room it's as if everything goes silent and everyone watches him as he sits down. Jaune Arc. Nerd. Constantly messing up but over all a fun guy. The class loved to laugh with him although most of the time it was at him.

Jaune took his seat in the back of the class near the window like he usually did. He took out his notebook and pencils and set them on the desk. He sat back and opened one of his comic books and started reading. As he read he walked in. Neptune. It was hard to ignore him especially with his blue hair and height. Whispers could be heard from the girls of the class as he entered with his small crew, Sun and Sage. Both of them played sports like Neptune. Sun played soccer and Sage played football while Neptune played baseball. Sports plus good looks and you got a killer hot group of boys that every girl loves and on top of that they get along with most boys therefore more popularity for them.

"Jaune!" A cheery voice shook him out of his thoughts.

He jumped out of his seat almost falling out of it. "Nora, what did i tell you about sneaking up on me?" Nora laughed. "I didn't even try to scare you this time you were just staring off into space." She chuckled. "Whatever." Jaune said eyes going back down to his comic book in hand. " OMG! I have something to tell you!" Nora said banging her hands to a random rhythm on his desk. "What?" Jaune asked. "So today Ren went…" As Nora went on telling her tail Jaune's eyes wondered from the page of his comic book to the front of class where light laughter could be heard. Neptune and crew were talking to some girls and guys probably about his latest home run or something. Jaune could see why girls liked him he had nice eyes and handsome face and Jaune was pretty sure he had some muscles under that school uniform. "Jaune!?"

"What?!"

"You weren't paying attention to anything I said." Nora said making a sad puppyface. "What are you looking at anyway?" She followed Jaune's eyes till she hit Neptune and his group of friends. "Oh. Neptune! You wanna say hi or something. Hey Nep-"

"Nora!" Jaune said grabbing her mouth his comic book falling on the floor and his desk making a loud creak as he moved. The whole class turned to look at him and Nora, Neptune included. Jaune's cheeks slowly turned from a light pink to red. "Just practicing some moves..." He said trying to turn the situation around although it was a dumb excuse. The class laughed but the laughter died quickly.

"I don't know what Mrs. Valkyrie did to you this time but may you please take your hands off her mouth and settle down" Mrs. Glynda said walking to her desk. "Now if everyone can take your seats."

The whole class started to take their seats trying to hide their laughter. While Jaune opened his notebook Nora slipped him a note. " _What I was saying was Ren got us into a party this weekend. And of course you're invited along with us._ " Jaune read the note and sighed to himself, he loved hanging with friends but parties weren't really his thing. Drunk and high people everywhere, then people doing dumb stuff because of it. It just wasn't his scene. But he couldn't say no to Nora. Nora was the type of person who is always happy and hides her emotions when she gets upset but being her friend for years he could tell when she was doing that and that would bother Jaune to no end. So of course he wrote back " _Cool, can't wait._ " He slid the note to her and she danced in her seat. "Nora do I have to talk to you and Mr. Arc after class?" Glynda asked pushing her glasses back up her nose "Noope." She said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Where is this party again?"

"At Scarlet's house!" Nora said throwing her hands up in the air. "It's for winning the track met. I got invited because I'm on the team and he said I could bring some friends." Ren explained. "Oh." Was Jaune's simple answer. Ren pulled up and parked on the street all three of them got out as Ren's car he then pressed the lock button on his keys. As they walked in they were hit with music instantly. Another thing Jaune didn't like about parties, the headache induceing music. People were everywhere taking shots, stumbling over each other drunk. It really never felt right to Jaune. "It looks so lively lets go find Scarlet and tell him!" Nora said grabbing both Ren and Jaune's arm and started pulling them to where ever. "Umm...I think I'll just go and get something to drink." Jaune said. "Okay!"Nora said as she skipped off to find Scarlet with Ren fallowing behind. Jaune walked up to a table in the living room with a guy standing behind a table. It was a regular white fold up table that had every aclohol in the book,Voka, beer, Hennessy. Jaune felt kind of dumb asking this question, "Do you have any soda?"

"With Voka?"

"No. Like plain soda,Sprite, coke, that stuff."

" With rum?"

Jaune was about to pull his hair out. "Uh. Just forget it." He said walking off. He looked at his watch, "Only been here ten minutes and I'm already so done with everything." He said to himself. He walked up the wood floor to upstairs hoping to find a place to chill till Ren and Nora were ready to go. That proven to be a fail with people making out in the hallway, constantly going to bathroom to trow-up and you guessed it banging in the bedrooms super loud. Jaune took the journey back down the stairs and then outside. Their was a bunch of people their too hanging out by the pool and in it. Nora sat next to Scarlet with people around her telling one of her crazy stories that was really just another dream she had, Ren correcting her every second on the details. Jaune moved quickly trying to not be seen, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to someone and Nora could have him there for hours.

And finally after a good hour he found a spot despite it being near the garbage at the side of the house. There were a few chairs here and there and he sat in one and pulled out his DS from his pocket. Turning it on the light lit up his face in the the dim lighting. He started pressed the on button, looking for the game he wanted to play he found it and pressed on it with his stylist. Jaune started playing not even seven minutes into his game he felt the present of someone near by.

"Jaune right? Your in my writing class. This party is kind of lame, isn't it."

Jaune froze his eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the voice.

"Well it's not lame..I guess...welp,parties aren't really my thing." He explained to the tall man. "Oh. Really? Can I tell you a secret?" Jaune looked up from his DS for the first time and met with his eyes, the deep sea blue color was enough to make him blush and thank god for the shitty lighting cause he did. Especially since Neptune was sitting right next to him in a chair. "What?" Jaune asked closing his DS and putting it in his lap. "Parties aren't really my scene ether, after or before a game I just wanna rest yah know."

"Well not really, I don't play sports.." Jaune mentailly smacked himself cause that statement could come off as rude some. Neptune shook his head."I understand. So what are you playing?" He asked. "Monster Hunter." Jaune answered him. "Really?! I love that game, man should of brought my DS we could of played togther or something."

"You game?"

"Hell yah I game." Jaune felt his heart flutter hard as a smile spread acrossed Neptune's face who knew someone into sports was a gamer. "What level you up too?' He leaned over towards Jaune who was still lost in his thoughts. "Umm, Jaune?"

"Yah?" Jaune said as he broke out of his daze cause was this happening right now. Was Neptune fucking Vasilias here right now talking to him about video games? His friends probably dared him to do this but even so whatever, he'll live in the moment. Jaune showed him the status of his game and Neptune gave him some really good pointers. "Wow your really good at this." Jaune complemented. "I used to play it all the time in the summer but you know school happened and got in the way." A random silence fell upon them. "Maybe one day you can come over and play with me?" Neptune said awkwardly scratching the back of his head while his eyes looked else where. Now this was definitely a joke but Jaune rolled with it. "Sure, Whenever you want." Neptune smiled but tried hard to hide it. Jaune chuckled as he thought this was cute. "What?" Neptune asked. "Nothing." Jaune said back. Suddenly Sun came around the corner with a huge smile on his face.

"Yo! Neptune, Me and Sage are going to do some beer pong you should come and watch him get his ass swooped by me." Sun said pointing to himself then ran away disappearing."Welp I guess thats my cue to leave." Neptune got up from his seat. "Here." He said handing Jaune a tissue, Jaune looked at it confused. "It's my number dude." "Oh!" Jaune said taking the tissue from him and looking at it in shock. Neptune then started to walk away but stopped and then turned back to Jaune. "You know.. I don't just flirt with girls." He said with a wink aimed at Jaune now Jaune had a bright red blush across his face. "Cutie.." Neptune said under his breath. "Neptunneee!" Sun whined from around the corner. "Gosh. I'm coming." Neptune said as he ran in the direction of Sun's voice.


End file.
